Rush
by Sidders91
Summary: “You never know…” Mina started, moving from the table. “You might consider it one day – being bitten. I hear it’s quite a rush,”. Yet another Demons one-shot, with more implied and slightly one sided Luke/Mina.


_A/N - I'm pretty sure I've written more fics in the last few weeks that I ever did in the space of a year. Not that that's a bad thing. Here, have some more Demons!_

If there was one thing Luke had not expected to be doing on a Friday night, it was sitting alone in the Stacks… reading. Well, almost alone, but Mina was silent as a ghost as she placed books on their proper shelves. He was thankful that she hadn't taken an interest in what he was reading – he'd have felt the need to lie, and she always seemed to know. Not that _Dracula_ was a particularly embarrassing book to be reading… just a little awkward when you were in the same room as one of the characters.

He wasn't even sure exactly why he was reading it – anything he wanted to know he could just ask Ruby, having already made her read it, or even just watched the movie (he was sure it would be much easier to understand, no matter what Galvin said). He supposed that finally having to fight and smite a vampire had just sparked his curiosity. So with one final glance to make sure that Mina wasn't anywhere near him – she was a few stacks away, half way up a ladder – he read.

_I could feel the soft, shivering touch of the lips on the supersensitive skin of my throat, _

He let out a breath and rested the book on his lap for a moment, frowning. It was the same line that Ruby had insisted on reading aloud when he asked her to "do his homework" for him. At the time, he'd snatched the book away, interested. Now he was having trouble getting the image of a very familiar pair of red lips from his mind. He shook his head, holding the book up once more.

_And the hard dents of two sharp teeth, just touching and pausing there._

'_Wonder if it hurts'_ He thought, and put the book on the table in front of him, pushing it far away. _'Of course it bloody hurts! What d'you care, anyway? It's not like you're gonna willingly let one bite you!'_

"What's this?" Mina's voice interrupted his thoughts, making him jump slightly. She was holding the book, and for once Luke was glad that she was blind, mostly so she couldn't see what she was holding – or the blush creeping its way onto his cheeks.

"Oh, er, nothing," He lied, and Mina's eyebrows rose slightly.

"Must be something, you've been sitting there reading for ages."

"Yeah… well, I got bored…"

"And that would be why it was on the floor," Mina nodded, putting it back on the table. "What is it, anyway?"

"Oh, it's just…" Luke paused, thinking. "Cinderella." He mentally slapped himself. _'Cinderella? You could have at least said Harry Potter!'_

"Cinderella?" Mina repeated, "I didn't think we even had that here."

"Neither did I. Found it tucked behind a few other books. It might be Galvins', I think he has a few issues." Mina shook her head slightly, amused, and leaned forwards to rest her hands on the table. Luke's eyes travelled from her face, down to her neck, as if searching for a wound he knew was well over a hundred years old. He was so distracted; he was completely oblivious to Mina's thumb running along the spine of the book.

"Dracula?" Luke blinked, looking up.

"Pardon?"

"You were reading Dracula?"

"How did…" He looked down at the book and noticed the slightly raised lettering. "Oh."

"Why didn't you just say?"

"Say what? 'Oh hi Mina, I'm just reading about what was probably the worst part of your life, fancy a cuppa'?"

"Maybe not _quite_ like that," Mina laughed. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about though, Ruby read it."

"Only because I didn't want to."

"True. So what made you start now?" Luke shrugged.

"Dunno, really. Guess I just wanted to know more."

"You could have asked."

"I suppose that would've been the better option, yeah. So how much of it is true?"

"Quite a bit," Mina said. "Though some parts are a little farfetched. A friend of mine likes to think that Bram Stoker dreamt most of it. Charming man, you'd like him." She told him, shaking her head. "Anyway, anything else?"

"Nope," Luke shook his head, and Mina smiled, turning to leave. "Actually…" She paused, gesturing for him to continue. "Does it… y'know… hurt?"

"What?" Mina frowned.

"Being… well… getting bitten?"

"Thinking of becoming a blood donor?" Mina asked, looking slightly surprised.

"No! No… just curious." Luke shrugged.

"It hurts a little…" She told him, after a moment of thought. "At first, anyway. Eventually it becomes rather pleasurable."

"Seriously?" Mina nodded.

"Oh yes. It's quite a sexual act among vampires." Luke swallowed. "Actually, some vampires won't bite unless they're-"

"I get it." Luke interrupted. The conversation was suddenly making him very uncomfortable – the last lines he had read kept repeating in his mind, and his eyes were drawn to Mina's painted red lips, which made him wonder just how her makeup always looked so perfect.

"Sorry," Mina said, though the grin spreading across her face suggested that she was enjoying it.

"Yeah…" Luke laughed nervously.

"You never know…" Mina started, moving from the table. "You might consider it one day – being bitten. I hear it's quite a rush," She smirked, wandering into the stacks to return to the books.

Luke gulped.


End file.
